


Experiment

by adawinry



Series: Once upon a time [6]
Category: Jrock, Kagrra, Kra (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Kissing, M/M, Music, Musicians, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Akiya is a man who always has to check everything by himself.





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/87551.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

_The end of 2007_

Akiya was a man who had to check everything by himself. He wasn't sceptical, but he felt satisfied after confirming someone's thesis.

He was in love with Tora and he knew that Isshi and Nao look at each other in a curious way, but there was one more thing interesting him. He believed it's true, but...

Isshi was a little surprised, when Akiya caught up to him after practice and said:

"Will you let me check something out?"

Isshi always thought, that he'll wont witness nothing weirder than finding two guitarists hugging each other in a broom closet. Yet he was wrong. Isshi wasn't expecting Akiya kissing him out of the blue.

Akiya moved away from him after a while, thought about something and said:

"Keiyu's right. Your lips are sweet."

And he left leaving vocalist completely confused.

The end


End file.
